This invention relates to retaining components and more particularly but not exclusively to such components made of settable material, e.g. concrete.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a retaining component comprising first and second end walls, a third wall between the first and second end walls, the first and second end walls each having a first edge adjacent to the third wall and a second edge remote from the third wall, the first and second end walls extending to one side of the plane of the third wall, and at least one lug projecting from the second edge of each of the first and second end walls, each lug having a transverse hole whereby the retaining component can be connected to a like or similar component by passing an elongate member through aligned holes in lugs of the two components.
Preferably, the first and second end walls are of equal length as measured between their first and second edges.
Preferably, the first and second end walls extend at equal angles to the plane of the third wall. The angle between each of the first and second walls and the plane of the third wall is preferably between 30xc2x0 and 50xc2x0 and is more preferably about 40xc2x0.
Preferably, there are at least two lugs projecting from the second edge of each of the first and second end walls. In this case, there may be two lugs projecting from the second edge of one of the first and second end walls and three lugs projecting from the second edge of the other of the first and second end walls, the lugs being so arranged that the two lugs of one component will slot in spaces between the three lugs of a like component. Alternatively, there may be a first component having two lugs projecting from the second edge of each of its first and second end walls and a second component having three lugs projecting from the second edge of each of its first and second end walls, the lugs on the two components being so arranged that the two lugs on a first (or second) wall of the first component will slot in spaces between the three lugs on a second (or first) wall of the second component.
Preferably, each lug has two transverse holes, the holes being arranged so that two components can be selectively connected together in first relative positions so as to be pivotable relative to one another and in second relative positions to bring the second edges of adjacent walls of the two components into close proximity with one another.
Preferably, the retaining component has only three walls. In this case, the component may have further transverse holes at the junctions between the first and third walls and the second and third walls.
The retaining components are preferably formed of or contain settable material such as concrete.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a retaining wall comprising a plurality of retaining components each made according to the first aspect of the invention, the components being connected together in end to end relationship.
The retaining wall may also comprise single-walled links between each pair of retaining components, each link having at least one lug projecting from each of a pair of opposite edges and a transverse hole in each lug.
The retaining wall may be in the form of a river revetment.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a tubular structure comprising a plurality of retaining components each made according to the first aspect of the invention, the components being connected together to form a plurality of closed loops aligned one with another.
The tubular structure may for example form a sewer or tunnel or reinforce an existing sewer or tunnel.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a culvert comprising a plurality of retaining components each made according to the first aspect of the invention, the retaining components being connected together with their first, second and third walls aligned with first, second and third walls of the other components.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a coastal revetment comprising a plurality of retaining components each made according to the first aspect of the invention, the retaining components being arranged in layers, each layer comprising a plurality of retaining components connected end to end, the first, second and third walls of the retaining components of each layer being offset with respect to corresponding walls of retaining components of the or each adjacent layer.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a reef building structure comprising a plurality of retaining components each made according to the first aspect of the invention, the retaining components being arranged in layers, each layer comprising a plurality of retaining components connected end to end to form an endless loop.